percy goes back in time
by walkingonsunshineapollo
Summary: percy wakes up in ancient greece in an old camp half blood where he meets a few friends and a few enemies. its up to hime to find a way out of this time to get back to 2013
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Percy

I slowly opened my eyes. Blinked a few times and tried to stand sit up. I looked around me. I was in a field. I stood up and walked around when BAM! Someone ran straight into me. I looked down at my feet and there was a girl dressed in white she stood up and looked at me. "You must run sir! Run! It's after me! Run!" she screamed and took her own advice by sprinting as fast as she could. I looked the way she came and lumbering in the distance was a giant beast running after her. I didn't wait to seconds. I ran after her screaming. I soon caught up with her and yelled "what the hell is that thing?" she shrugged and grabbed my hand and pulled me when she stopped suddenly pulling me.

We looked at each other on confusion for a second. "Why did we stop?" I asked. "That thing can't come in here but neither should you." She replied I stared back until she said. "You must be a demi-god. Welcome to camp half-blood." She said smiling.

She led me by the hand towards an old Greek styled house and brought me straight to Chiron. "Chiron what's going on?" I asked confused why the house had changed and why everyone was wearing white. Chiron looked and me weirdly and said"how do you know my name?"

"You're the activities director you've taught me for several years now. Why don't you recognise me, and why is everyone wearing white"

"We don't recognise you because we've never seen you before, and we are all wearing white because that's the colour of our togas."

We stared at each other weirdly again for a longer amount of time. I sat down as I realised I was the only one standing up and looked around. The girl I had just met had long blonde flowing hair which whent all the way down to her waist, her eyes where a sea blue and she was gorgeous. She was staring at me two as if deciding whether I was mental or not.

Chiron spoke up "this is Agape, daughter of Apollo, you are?" her asked. "I'm Percy Jackson "son of Poseidon" I replied. "Well Mr. Jackson you seem quite confused we are camp half blood I am the activities director here. It is the year 332 BC."

"How do you know its BC?" I asked

"Oracle. Of course." Agape said

I tried to think this through (Annabeth would be proud) "how did I get here? I'm meant to be in the year 2013 in America." I complained. "Well until we figure it out suck it up and enjoy the tour" Agape said and took my by the arm for the tour.

She led me past every cabin stating what each one was and me saying "already knew that" as we marched along. Finally we got to my cabin there were a bunch of boys and girls in there all joking about and waving to Agape as we walked by. She stopped and looked at them and said "hello. This is Percy... it's a bit of an odd name but I think you'll manage." She said. "If it's better to remember my full names Perseus." I said I don't know why I said it, it just felt right. "Well hey perseus I'm ribes. Head of Poseidon cabin. Found out your godly parent yet?" he asked. "Yeah I'm a son of Poseidon two." I answered. "Really? Great! I'm glad you look like you don't need much training I'm sure you'll fit in fine." He said but Agape butted in reminding him she was taking Percy on a tour.

Next we came to the Zeus cabin where a bunch of athletic guys where parading around each other trying to look superior to the rest while the girls sat together looking bored and talking about democracy. One of them strolled out towards Agape and said "hey Agape how are you beautiful. What are you up to, decided you are going to go on that quest with me." Then he spotted me and strolled around me taking in every aspect of me... eventually stopped and said "interesting young lad..." which didn't really tell whether he approved of me or not, which I felt was kind of a big thing as he seemed in charge here. I then saw that agape was twirling her hair in her fingers and generally flirting with him as though he was the hottest guy in the world. I don't know why but that sort of upset me a little, she was really cute. "Um hey abantes just taking Perseus on a tour... he's son of Poseidon you know." She said batting her eyes and blushing. I could tell they wanted to be alone so I told her I'd be in the Poseidon cabin and walked off.

CHAPTER 2

Percy

Me and the rest of Poseidon cabin where chilling at the beach hanging out, I was entertaining them all with stories of the future and the battle with kronos when some other cabins come along including the Zeus and Apollo cabin. I looked at Agape strolling along the beach with that abantes dude laughing at things he said when ribes whispered in my ear "don't bother she's gorgeous but has her heart set on him she refuses to believe that he's exactly like his father and has dated every girl in camp behind her back." I looked at hi weirdly as if to say seriously, he nodded looking about as annoyed as I felt. Perhaps even more, he must have noticed that I was curious as he shed some light on his feelings. "it's even more annoying for me as you see agape's mum and mine are close friends, like sisters in fact... she's my best friend." He said. I understood, I hated that cheater even more now. I tried to ignore them and carried on chilling with my brothers and sisters, we were all exchanging battle stories several of the girls had got into a serious cat fight with some hunters of Artemis and won, one boy had spent a week on Olympus for the battle he won. They where the greatest people I ever met, not just because they were so similar to me, but because they were so chill, while some the other demi-gods tried to be steryotipical,like the children of Zeus, wherever they whent they stood tall and proud, discussing politics and other boring stuff. It wasn't until a fight had broken out between one of my sisters and a child of Zeus things started to get heated up... it took a simple spark when a bomb exploded, Poseidon cabin and Zeus cabin where at war.

The first thing I did was reach for my pocket without realising I didn't have a pocket, I was wearing a toga, riptide was still in 2013 AD. I did the next best thing back away slowly until I reached the edge of the beach. "Your smart to not fight, you don't have a weapon and this is a stupid battle anyway, so no use getting hurt." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and there was Agape leaning against a tree looking like she didn't care that her boyfriend and her best friend where strangling each other. "I do wish abantes wouldn't do that to rides, he's just sticking up for me." She said calmly. "Do you want to go for a walk? It's getting a bit bloody here." She said casually and walked away.

I followed her along the beach until we got to a rock; she led me up the rock and into a small cave with a shallow pool in it. "We call it Poseidon's cavern... for obvious reasons." She said as she sat down on the side of the pool. She beckoned for me to sit down as well and I did. As I did I accidentally scraped my hand against a rock which caused it to bleed. She was about to take my hand to heal it when I dumped it in the water healing it completely. She stared at my hand for a while with a mouth the shape of a 0 when she finally said "how did you do that?" I looked at her for a moment and replied "isn't that normal?" "No, no it is not perseus." She said still gawking at my hand. For a moment I felt like a freak and then asked. "So what can normal children of Poseidon do?" I asked. "Not much, children with that much power are rare in any cabin, they come when I time of great peril is nearing, so they are needed, that's why they generally come in bunches. Just ask Chiron, he'll be eager to tell you about Heracles, Perseus and Achilles. They all came in bunches." She said matter of fact. So in the end I spent that whole evening entertaining her with my powers making her laugh gleefully like a little child when all of a sudden "Agape? Agape! Where are you I need healing hurry up!" shouted a masculine voice. "That's abantes, I better hurry, goodbye Perseus." She said and left swiftly leaving me with a kiss on the cheek, so fast I almost felt as if I had dreamed it.


	2. chapter 3 - 4

CHAPTER 3

PERCY

I woke up in my cabin with everyone else already up and putting on there togas. I quickly leaped out of bed and followed there example. We all walked out of our cabin and into the sunshine chatting all the way. I was still finding it hard to believe that these people are my brothers and sisters, yet they are like 1000 years older than me... i couldn't believe it, but i loved it. I walked past agape and waved to her, just like rides, i was starting to think of her as a sister, unlike rides i slightly wanted her to be more than that but the thought of Annabeth just sprung back into my head and scolded me for liking her. When she saw me she smiled and waved and beckoned for me. I walked over to her to see what she wanted. "good morning perseus, you will be happy to hear there is someone who thinks they know how to put you back in your own time. Shes called Sophia, shes a daughter of Athena, her name means wisdom." She said

It took a moment for this to sink in, i wanted to go home, to see my mum, to know my father knew who i was, to my friends. But at the same time, i wanted to stay here, this place felt so natural to me, perfect even.i felt like i didn't have to hide who iwas if i left this camp, for once my parents would be something to boast about, this could be a place where i lived my life without being dyslexic, or strange. But i came to a conclusion,

"show me her, i want to go home."

CHAPTER 4

AGAPE

I was definitely worried about this perseus boy, he is so powerful yet so humble, he scares me as well, its like hes to perfect. I haven't been able to see a fatal flaw anywhere... abantes has several: self-centerd, pride, womaniser etc but perseus is a whole new breed of hero, he keeps to himself unless provoked, hes the nicest boy in the world and he dosnt show of his amazing control over water wich everyone else in the cabin would dream of having, with a power like that he is the strongest boy in camp, more powerful than abantes and rides put together. I also heard from rides that hes like an exact replica of Poseidon if he was a teenager... as i said, perseus scares me, but attracts me at the same time...i was so deep in thought i nearly walked straight past the Athena cabin when

"Agape? Im over here silly." I turned around to see Sophia sitting down at a wooden table with a map laid out. i turned to percy and i noticed that he was very pale, his eyes wide with shock i think and he was almost paralysed.

"is the boy ok?" Sophia asked percy replied with "Annabeth?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ive forgotten what chapter this is

PERCY POV

The girl looked at me with a confused expression. "Annabeth? Who is Annabeth?" she asked, I replied "just a friend she looks a lot like you, she's a daughter of Athena as well." She nodded understandingly and stood up. "well mr Jackson I have thought of a way to get you back to your own time, let me explain…"

"thousands of years ago the gods from our beliefs and many others like Egyptian or celtic came together to try and find a way of agreeing on how to run the world. Neither band of gods felt safe introducing the others into there holy land, therefore they decided on a neutral talking ground, to discuss the world every thousand years or so. This place is now known as stone henge, it is a source of great power and could send you back to your own time, I have a feeling that you where sent here to learn something or discover something, if stone henge can not send you home in the very least it can give you a straight answer as to what you need to learn, the gods in person like to be cryptic, I already asked my mother and she just talked in riddles." Explained the young girl who looked so much like annabeth.

It took me around half an hour to catch up with all that and with the look on Agape's face she felt the same way. "so this should be pretty simple right? I mean grab a boat sail to England and find Stonehenge. My dads god of the sea, getting there should be simple." I said but I immediately knew I had said something stupid as the Athena girl gave me the same face Annabeth gives me when I talk like an idiot, I looked to Agape to see if she thought I was right but even she looked like I said something stupid. "Perseus, your father would be able to help us only in greek waters, out of greek waters you are then in other gods territory. You would be as powerless as a mortal, I imagine you could still do all those amazing things you showed me, but I doubt you would be able to control the waves like normal." Agape explained. At first I was confused because I normally could control water out of my home country but then I realized I had only ever left for rome and Greece wich have generally the same gods so that probably dosn't count.

"so where do we get a boat?" I asked, the girls thought for a second and then Agapes face lit up "we could ask Alexander the great!" she exclaimed "I think he's in Athens now…" I looked at her shocked. Did she honestly think we could just walk up to the greatest general ever been and just say "hi can we borrow a few ships? Thanks" that was crazy. I was even more shocked when the daughter of Athena agreed with her. "are you two insane?" I asked. "no, Alexander the great is a son of ares, he has a soft spot for demigods in our position." The daughter of Athena explained.

So that was that. We walked up to chiron who was demonstrating to some 11 year olds how to hold a bow and arrow properly and asked for a quest, chiron agreed with us that it was a good idea and sent us of with a formal letter for Alexandra the great.


End file.
